When You Dream
by ChibiXII
Summary: It started as a hijacked dream, it became real but everyone has to wake up sometime. MukuroXTsuna 6927


Ok this fic just popped into my head one night and here it is. Hopefully I can do it some justice. Personally it's my faviorite pairing in Hitman Reborn but I like most pairings. Reviews are always nice ^^

Oh and the lyrics below are from **- **Tired of you by The Exies.

Disclaimer: *sigh* Hitman Reborn is not mine.

It started as a hijacked dream, it became real but everyone has to wake up sometime. MukuroXTsuna 6927

* * *

_**I'm tired of breathing, **__**tired of feeling**_

_**tired of looking at the past for meaning **_

_**tired of trying **_

_**but **_

_**I'm not tired of you**_

* * *

_It's been happening more and more, night by night my dreams are hijacked. His burning eyes and knowing smile scorch into my memory._

_The last whispered words fading around me_, "when can I see you again?."

_That same reassuring smile,_ "when you dream."

...

I'm not sure exactly what night things changed, everything seems to blur together now.

Every morning,

I rip my myself open to the waking world, where I'm met with the warm smiling faces of friends and family, it should be enough. It was at least for a while but now I long for the darkness of night, to go to a world where no one can see and no one can know.

I can't bring myself to tell them, I don't think Gokudera, Yamamoto or Reborn would understand. Nor Kyoko or Haru, Mom or even Lambo. I wouldn't expect them too.

It's probably wrong, it is wrong but I want it anyway. By day I'm just no good Tsuna, stumbling clumsily through daily life always hanging by a thread. Crashing through each moment barley breathing, falling each time, his smile, his gaze, his touch is enough.

Course it all begun rather suddenly, after he was taken away to Vendicare, after he was put in the lowest levels of hell. That summers night I lost my dreams to the mist.

...*Flashback*...

"Welcome Vongola Decimo,"

Tsuna scowled at him but said nothing, choosing instead to look away at nothing in particular. He found himself groaning tiredly at the all to familiar scenery.

"Are you in a bad mood tonight?," Mukuro asked curiously. "Or perhaps your just shy," he added on, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Deep chocolate brown eyes shimmered in the faint sunlight, "I'm tired." Turning the young mafia boss fixed his demon guardian with a convicting gaze. "I've been losing sleep because of you," ruffling his wild unimaginable spiky hair he sighed, his softer nature quickly replacing any disdain.

Smiling once more Mukuro took a few steps away, all the time aware of how closely his movements were watched. A gentle breeze brushed past, swaying the world for a moment.

As far as illusions went the dream world was amazing in Tsuna's eyes. The smells and sounds filled every sense, the beauty of the area was unmatched by anything real. Countless multi coloured roses swayed to the silent music, the sky a crisp blue, clearer than the purest of crystals. The green thick grass perfectly complimenting the sky's contrast as far as the eye could see.

Tsuna settled slightly, his mind and body still wary. Looking the at the mist guardian from behind created another illusion, the demon almost looked trustworthy. As Mukuro stretched out the brunette found his mind wondering like it did every night. Turning Tsuna stared into unmatching eyes, caught once more in a cold gaze.

_As he looks at me like that I find myself asking the same thing I always do._

"Mukuro, why am I here?."

_Yet again all I get is a smile, he never answers me...no matter how much I ask._

"Nice pajama's Vongola, most un mafia boss like."

Tsuna rolled his eyes refusing to meet the owner of the voice once more. _'He's ignoring me again...'_

"At least I'm wearing pajama's," Tsuna frowned, "this time," he muttered, the same old routine had begun.

"I actually found it more amusing when you were in your boxers." Mukuro laughed dryly, walking towards the shorter teen he grinned before seating himself on the opposite end of the bed.

Instinctively Tsuna pulled the bed sheets further around himself, his fingers flexing uncertainly. Looking outwards hopefully he bit his lip, the surroundings looked innocent enough but really it was a wall less prison of the mind.

"I wouldn't, it is my illusion after all, no matter how far you run it'll always lead back to me Vongola."

"I know," Tsuna breathed, "I tried that a few nights ago if you remember!."

That admittedly had been one of his worst nights of endless frustration, nothing was quite as humiliating as a smug Mukuro. Of course his hidden sense of pride pushed him repeat the notion over and over. He was in a demons world, escaping wouldn't be so easy.

"I did enjoy when you felt that by hitting yourself you would wake, that was most amusing I must say."

The teen mafia boss turned fusha red at the memory, of course it was stupid but at that point anything seemed worth a try.

_Geez I do one...ok maybe a few stupid things and he never lets me forget, it's hard coming up with a credible plan whilst in mid total freak out._

Staring once more into a placid face Tsuna sighed.

_What is his game?, all he dose is watch me, maybe...he's trying to make me lose my mind before actually killing me. _

Fixing the blue haired teen with a soft glare Tsuna frowned. "Your nothing but a thief, a _dream_ thief." Emphasising he brought his hands together before shaping an invisible object, "just cause dreams aren't something you can see or touch doesn't mean you can't steal them."

Looking up once more the brunette pointed forward, "and _you_ know how."

"Hmmm I suppose I do." Smiling pleasantly Mukuro leaned back against the bed frame before refocusing his gaze on the new head of Vongola.

Hurriedly Tsuna glanced away, his fingers curling further into the sheets in irritation. Few people could get under his skin, but the craziness and uncertany of the situation was digging away at his very sanity.

_Gah, why won't he do SOMETHING, all he dose is smile and stare at me!_

At that moment a question popped into the sky ring holders head, looking curiously at his captor Tsuna considered something he hadn't before.

"Can you touch me?." Staring uneasily into mis matched eyes he held his nerve.

"Do you want me to Vongola?," Mukuro purred smoothly, a shimmer in his eyes giving away his amusement as he flicked a stray lock from his face.

"N-No of c-course not!," Tsuna waved his arms in front of himself comically, "I was just wondering is all."

It actually embarrassed the teen, to think he had been enduring this hijacking every night and never thought of questioning the obvious. He grimaced, if Reborn was there he would have surly whacked him one for such an error.

_Maybe all the running and hiding was for nothing then, _looking at the dark teen smirk his mind added an extra, _maybe not._

As a shadow suddenly loomed above his form his body stiffed, forcing himself to look up Tsuna's breath caught halfway. He couldn't help but simply stare at the person who blocked the fake sun from his view.

The guardian of mist was a truly handsome person, sharp focused eyes, one of the deepest midnight blues and the other as brazen as crimson blood. Perfect unmarked almost ceramic skin shimmering softly with an inhuman glow. His spiky hair a fantastic night ocean blue, rays of light bouncing endlessly off it creating an uneven shine now and then.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's face heated upon the realisation, he was staring, quite obviously, for far to long. He couldn't help it, after he defeated Mukuro he had lost any fresh image of him. And in this dream, the demon teen looked so different. A snow white button up shirt with black leather trousers. Glancing away in embarrassment Tsuna decided that Mukuro should always dress in such a way.

As Mukuro moved forward reaching his hands out Tsuna's mind was rebooted. "What are you doing?," his voice disappeared, every fibre in his body tingling in warning at the sudden foreign closeness.

"Doing _something_" Mukuro teased, tasting the words as he said them.

Gasping Tsuna stared upwards in shock, pure realisation and horror flashing across his delicate features. "YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS!."

"Quite well Tsunayoshi," Mukuro laughed loudly. He had been waiting for exactly the right moment to tell the young mafia boss.

_OH MY GOD YOU DIRTY BASTARD THAT'S NOT FAIR!_

Snickering Mukuro patted the teens head affectionately, "whoever said I was fair?."

Screaming aloud Tsuna grabbed his head falling backwards onto the bed wriggling around in denial.

_DON'T THINK ANYTHING, NOTHING AT ALL LALALALALALA_

His super intuition sent bolts of warning through his body as Mukuro lazily landed above him, hovering hands and knees smirking down a little too casually. Quickly uncurling Tsuna stared upwards, his muscles tensing wildly as his brow creased.

Panicked he shoved upwards trying to create a distance, "that's not funny," he hissed anxiously. As his slim hands pressed against firm body mass Tsuna squeaked as his hands were caught and dragged back down to the bed.

* * *

The more I pushed against him the closer he got, at that moment there wasn't a sensation I couldn't feel. Now I think about it I really should have screamed, I think I lost that ability when his hands began to move over my bare skin.

* * *

"Wha-M-Mukuro?,"

_what are you doing?._

In the demons eyes the boy called Vongola Decimo look more terrified than he had when first pulled into the fake reality. A look of pure unbridled terror. Too a demon such as himself it drew upon his dark wanting instincts, terror was a drug, something far to intoxicating to deny.

Lowering himself in an instant Mukuro pressed his lips to the others boys, pushing past parted lips.

*Mukuro's pov*

I tasted him for a moment. In the dark recesses of my mind a nagging sensation dragged me back to reality as he weakly shoved against me. Screaming a rather high pitched "No," over and over, slamming his fists into my chest hysterically.

...

_He's NOT moving, _

_He's NOT moving,_

_He's NOT moving,_

_He's NOT moving,_

"Your not moving!," Tsuna yelled still shoving wildly.

"No," eye's narrowing in irritation Mukuro stole a kiss, using his own body weight to pin the object of his desires firmly down.

* * *

As his tounge slipped into my mouth once more I felt dizzy, as he pushed against me my body reacted in the absence of my mind, I bit down.

* * *

Inhaling sharply Mukuro pulled up, swiping away the stray blood that leaked from his mouth.

_Of course he'd deny me..._

"Tsunayoshi...you look as though your about to break," his voice was cold and placid, his usual stoic mask perfectly in place.

As Tsuna trembled he willed himself not to let the stinging tears drop, his breaths coming more rapidly and ragged as he lost his composer each passing second.

Mukuro mused, "I was hoping you would be more...cooperative." He could see the shock and confusion literally swimming in the tiny teens eyes. He could also see disdain and disgust, his own reflection mirrored back at him.

Laughing inwardly Mukuro resolved, "If I can't have your love I'll take your hate."

With little effort the guardian of mist forced the other boy further into the bed, his own grip tightening harshly. Unmoving Tsuna's body and mind screamed for him to move. All he could do was stare, his eyes locked into cruel blue and red ones.

* * *

I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, I couldn't think and I hated myself for it.

* * *

*Mukuro's pov*

_As I dug my nails into his skin I saw the pain, I saw his pain shudder through his body and flash across his face, I loved it...I loved him._

_But he'll never love me, no one could ever love a demon._

"That look off terror suits you Vongola, reminds me of our first encounter."

_Your fear and helplessness, the way you stared up at me in horror. The way you struggled against me, the dampness and heat of your skin, your messy sencted hair sticking out wildly. Your expression and eyes, not a moment goes by where I'm not haunted by you..._

Running his fingers across soft creamy skin he wondered, everything about the young mafia boss was wrong. Yet in strange ironic way right.

Upon no resistance he ran his fingers up into chocolate scented spiky bangs, that still refused to obey basic laws of gravity. "Your soft, warm, kind and human."

_In other words the total opposite of me._

Tsuna shivered but continued to stared into a heated gaze in fascination. Something about Mukuro always memorized him, the guardian of mist was indeed a mystery. Like his element he would appear in a haze and disappear just as quickly, without a trace of ever existing.

* * *

I remember him gazing down at me, not wantingly but curiously as if he was analizing, as if my form and presence was something strange.

As if I was someone...

* * *

"Your pure," Mukuro purred, sitting up he ran his finger along pink trembling lips tentatively. "Tsunayoshi...you are beautiful."

"M-most people say loser or stupid, no good coward, hopeless, never ever beautiful!."

Fresh tears spilled freely from glazed eyes, the smaller teen furiously wiping them away in an attempt to hide them. "S-so w-why y-you?, why now?," breaking completely Tsuna burred himself into Mukuro, sending the two backwards. Sobbing mutely the brunette began hitting the emboyment of mist half heartedly. "It's a c-cruel joke Mukuro, even for you!."

Letting out a hiss the demon teen quickly gripped tiny wrists, holding them upwards, tears still landing on his face from the one above. "Vongola Decimo, I assure you it is not a lie or a joke," smirking darkly he quickly reversed their positions so he was once again on top.

Shuddering at the touch Tsuna sobbed, "even if it's just a game to you...it's too cruel!." Looking up through messy aubrum bangs he glared darkly. "Your gonna do what your gonna do but don't you dare pretend to be nice about it!."

_I couldn't bare that..._

Pausing Mukuro's face softened, "your hopeless Vongola." He released his grip, slowly not wanting to be pushed away. Gently he brushed stray bangs out of Tsuna's eyes, his other hand stroked soft skin reassuringly. "Not everything I say is a lie, no matter how much you want it to be."

Steadying his body and mind Tsuna dared a glance, his face burning and soaked in tears. "Why would I want you to tease me?, enough people do that already!."

"You can't take a compliment," Mukuro argued smiling almost mockingly down at the once again hysterical mafiosa. Ignoring his so called boss's rather loud protests he buried himself into the teens neck. Inhaling deeply Mukuro finally felt he could breath. He could feel Tsuna shoving against him still, his verbal disgracance seemed hazy and muted somehow.

Leaning up in his elbow's he captured the sky ring holders chin forcing eye contact and silence. "Forgive me...Tsunayoshi but I really can't hold back."

Tsuna's face heated at the implication, his own perception and grip of current events were becoming blurred. He could still feel Mukuro's body pressed to his own, closer than ever before.

Kissing exposed skin Mukuro left a trail, smirking into heated skin as it became more assessable due to the other boys allowance.

_I'm not enjoying this, __I'm not enjoying this, __I'm not enjoying this!_

"I think you are Vongola, just accept it."

Sitting up on his elbows Tsuna growled, "dammit Mukuro stay outta my head!."

Nodding in agreement Mukuro captured unready lips, this time he was softer taking his time. He tested his limits, this time waiting for an invitation. When it was reluctantly granted Mukuro smirked catching the other teens eyes for a moment.

Tsuna found each resistance slowly turn to nothing, hesitantly he uncurled his fists before slowly burying his fingers into Mukuro's feather white shirt. With each kiss and touch the brunette found himself pulling downwards, his fingers gripping deeply into soft fabric wantingly. His legs and arms now entangled in his guardians, damp chocolate eyes forcing themselves to open as fingers suddenly intertwined with his.

* * *

It was about that time I realised, everytime I seen him how my heart would ache to burst. How much I thought about him, how much I wanted him, how much I loved him.

* * *

Waking up Tsuna sighed softly before burying himself lazily into his guardians embrace. As the regular breeze hummed through the tree's the smaller teen shifted, glancing upwards smiling as he was acknowledged.

"Will you do something for me?,"

Brushing stray aubrum spikes back Mukuro smirked, "I'll do anything you ask of my Tsunayoshi."

Turning away the head of Vongola bit his lip before whispering, "liar."

"Hmmmm, what was that?, I'm a liar?."

Rolling back onto his side facing his guardian Tsuna sighed, knowing he was being unreasonable. "If I asked you to stay with me...in the real world you wouldn't, even if you were free, you'd never stay..."

Capturing the shorter teens chin, Mukuro pressed his lips to the sky ring holders. Pulling away he softly brushed the brunettes check with his thumb, "never say never Vongola." Leaning forward once more he kissed waiting lips softly, his touch ghosting across sensitive skin.

"Someday."

Looking up to the sky as if sensing something the demonic teen sighed. As Mukuro slowly shifted out from the embrace Tsuna looked up, his heart pausing in fear of a few simple words.

_Don't say it, please don't...just a little longer.._

"It's morning Tsunayoshi,"

I embrace him once more, holding him tighter than ever before, more desperate than ever. Unable to breath, unable to bear this pain a second longer. As I cry the fabric of his shirt turns into the cold sheets on my bed, his smile and face disappear in the morning light creeping through my window.

I've returned to my bright noisy world and he to his cold dark silent prison.

His touch, his scent still linger around me, on me, the mist hanging around my dream.

I wanted to stay, pretend for just a little longer. Know one will ever know, how could I tell them?.

I'm completely and hopelessly in love with Rokudo Mukuro.


End file.
